Snapshot's Of A Family Life
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: A Little collection about Stiles and Derek's family life with their children.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot and Laura Marie. :)

Hello again to the readers of this fandom, it has felt like I have been gone for years.

When I think it has been one year or just close to it. I have been working on like three in-depth Sterek baby fics (among other things.) which seems to be slow going but I will concur them! Also my sister is a little bummed with TW season 3, so hopefully this will amuse Dee-Dee and tied her over until I get the in-depth fics up and going.

Laura Marie is my own made up character from So Are We, who is Stiles and Derek's daughter. Just for those who didn't know, you don't have to read the other story as it's just a little three chapter fic about the kids being born sort of. I will always state when I put the children in, so those who don't know aren't lost.

So these are just little fics, more like scene I get in my head and haven't built much of a story around, so this will be different stages in Stiles and Derek's home life with the children. It might also feature Danny and Jackson because I do have their own baby fic I'm working on. So I hope you all don't mind and enjoy these little snapshots as I like to call them.

Hopefully it will amuse, or at least make you smile and I warn you it's sickly fluffy.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Perfect Way To Wake Up.

He was warm, not cosy warm like he was early in the night, but more like a cooling warm. It was a little strange consider he had been pressed up against his mate. His mate who normal kept him quiet warm all night long, reaching out a hand Stiles patted Derek's side of the bed with his eyes still closed.

His hand encountered nothing but soft sheets, cool soft sheet….as if they had been abandoned a while ago. Stiles didn't even need to open his eyes to know where his mate was going to be stood, yet he blinking his eyes open he took in the empty side of the bed and sighed.

"Will you stop; she is sleeping and if you wake her up, so help me."

For the past 10 months it had been like this, every morning, noon, and night.

Any time he woke up, he was always alone. Derek would abandon the bed in favour of standing over the crib in the corner of their bedroom that their daughter slept in.

He got it, he really did.

They were new parent, still adjusting to having a baby that took them by surprise, a really big surprise. Honestly they never expected to have her, she was their miracle baby and of course they were happy she was here.

Over joyed, ecstatic, overwhelming happy and so in love with her….but Derek couldn't seem to leave her alone. Like he couldn't put he down, be more than a few inches from her, must have eyes on her every time and Stiles got it, he was dealing with his fears that resurfaced….in the beginning but now he just did it because he wanted to.

"She was already awake." So what if he got up to check she was ok and found she was awake….ok so he adjusted the blankets and stroked her cheek for a while before brushing his hand over her hair…..which _might_ have woken her up.

Derek turned his head to look at his mate who started to sit up, "It about time for her feeding."

"In forty minutes, at 6:45am." Stiles adjusted his pillow behind his back and leaned into it, resting against the headboard. "You do know baby do this amazing thing, where they wake themselves up when their hungry."

He felt his lips curving up at the annoyed look on Derek's face yet he kept going because his mate wasn't getting off that lightly for waking Laura Marie up. "They have this certain sound, it like a wail, or hungry cry that sounds throughout a room and it's really hard to ignore."

"Are you done yet?" Derek reached into the crib and lifted Marie out, bringing her into his chest and pressing a kiss to her cheek. His right hand spanned the back of her head, while his left held her lower half as she was pressed up right against his chest.

Stiles watched his daughter turn her head to look at him, "Did Daddy wake you up?" He held his hands out towards her and folded his fingers into his palm in a grabby motion. It was one their daughter knew well, she had recently started using it when she wanted hugs from everyone.

Marie raised one hand; fingers curled before straightening to curl again as she banged it against her Daddy's shoulder, face taking a happy/excited look.

Derek pressed a kiss to her hair before walking to the bed, kind of glad Marie was happy baby most the time and liked to cuddle because he couldn't stop himself for constantly hovering. At first it was his fears but slowly throughout Stiles pregnancy they worked through them and after the first 4 months of Marie being born, they finally went away.

Now he was still in the amazement stages, he had _his own_ _daughter_.

_His _flesh and blood, he had a family again. That was not to say his life with Stiles, The Sheriff and the pack weren't his family because they were his family but now Marie was here. It just solidified the fact they were a family.

Stiles spread his legs under the covers and leant forward as Derek placed their daughter at the bottom of the bed, "What ya doing?"

Marie amused the crawl position but had yet to start as she looked at her Papa, hands banging on the bed before she raised one to her face.

"Like that is it." He raised both hands to cover his eyes, knowing his daughter's signs for what she meant. After waiting a minute Stiles lowered his hands to see she was already halfway across the bed to him. With Werewolf babies you had to watch them closely, they were quiet fast when they wanted to be. "Boo."

Marie made a cooing sound as she lowered her face to the bed, pausing in her crawling and lifted her head to look at her Papa.

Stiles sighed and covered his eyes again, yet moved them to the side to peak around his hands and made a surprised sound. Eyes wide and mouth parted as Marie was between his legs, "Shall we call you speedy Gonzales." When little hands reached out he leant forward and lifted her upper half from the bed. "Or is it just because I'm your favourite."

He shot his mate a glare….if anyone was her favourite it was him, Daddy. The expression Daddy's girl wasn't just a saying without meaning.

Marie pushed down on her feet and waved her arms.

"Yay, I think you agree. I'm your favourite." Stiles started to bounce her slightly up and down as he nodded before bringing her into his chest, folding his arms around her and pressing kisses to her cheek. He pulled back he glanced at Derek who was laid back with his upper half propped up, watching them with blue eyes.

Turning Marie slightly in his arm so she was facing her father, he pointed. "Look at Daddy." Stiles loved watching her reaction to their eyes; she would go all wide eyed and stop what she was doing. Only to get really excited as moment later and reached for them.

Derek felt his lips curving up at Marie reaction, she didn't understand the difference at first but then her instincts would surface. While she wouldn't truly understand why she reacted till she was older, she still reacted and when she was old enough she would show her eyes in response. Although she wouldn't get her eyes till she was about six, Derek couldn't wait for that day to see her eyes change and growled in delight at the thought.

Marie started making sounds of her own; they assumed it was her trying to respond however it was just cute but pitiful sounds that did not sound like a growl at all. So after a few sounds she clapped her hands together.

Stiles shifted his position, using his right leg to flick the covers off his lower half and climbed to his knees, shuffling over to Derek with Marie held to his chest. "Attack Daddy with Love."

He rested his hands just above Stiles' knees when his mate straddled him and lowered Marie toward his face, just when he was about to kiss her Stiles pulled her back. Derek waited as Stiles settled Marie on his lower stomach, giving her a slight incentive by bringing her close to pull her back. Now she would shuffle up his chest to attack him by herself.

Werewolf babies developed a little faster than a human, so she was a little surer of her actions and what she could and couldn't do, whereas a human baby might just be learning to crawl or stand up using objects to help.

Derek watched as little hands planted in his chest and legs went to the sides, before Marie shuffled her bottom up towards her hands. He grinned lifting his eyes to quickly look at his mate who was grinning while watching before dropping them back to his daughter, growling softly again.

Marie paused, eyes going wide before rocking her chest forward slightly and patted her hands down on her Daddy's chest. After a moment she started shuffling forward again, getting closer and closer.

He shifted his hands to hover either side of her body as she shuffled up his chest, hands resting on his clavicle for a moment before one found his chin and the other rested on his lips. Opening his mouth Derek pretended to eat her hand, when she pulled it back and held it out to him he placed a kiss on it.

Marie drew her hand towards herself pressing it to her lips, making a kiss sound before kissing her hand and holding it towards her Daddy.

Derek took the kiss and watched her getting ready to repeat the action but he wanted more, grabbing her little body he pulled her close and pressed his lips to her cheek, making loud kissing noises in response to her. Arms found their way around his cheeks as his daughter started laughing.

The sight was too cute; Stiles hadn't really seen Derek smile like that before Marie was born. He had been able to make his mate smile with something close to the smile Marie produced, but never quiet that smile. Stiles guessed it was the kind of smile he had before everything that had happened. It was so carefree and wide, showing his total amusement at the situation.

It was good to see Derek smile like that, the shadows in his eyes diminished slightly.

Marie lifted her head to look at her Daddy and pressed her mouth to his.

He smiled as she lifted her head and turned it to rest the top of her head against his cheek.

"Aww does Marie love her Daddy." Stiles watched as she kept moving her head, he often wondered if she was attempting to nuzzle but thought she might a little too young to do that.

Derek gave her a kiss again when Marie lifted her head, smiling at him with warm brown eyes. "I love you too." His grin grew when his daughter made a happy sound, as if she understood what he said.

He lifted his eyes to Stiles, always reminded of whose eyes she had and found yellow ones looking at him. It was a kind of surprising, even now he had been turned Stiles rarely showed his other side and when he did it was under intense emotions. "Happy?"

"Yeah." His voice was a little thick but he just leant forward, resting his hands against Derek's abs. "You're a really good Daddy." Stiles bumped his nose against his mates' left cheek before brushing their lips.

He moved one hand from Marie's back to cup Stiles jaw, thumb brushing along his cheek bone as he kissed his mate back knowing why Stiles eyes showed. Marie had a way of relaxing him that he had never, no matter how much he tried, had been able to do before his family died. Derek didn't know why, maybe it was her little face when she looked at him with those big brown eyes. Or maybe it was the way she laughed, like it was the most amusing thing ever and it could be over something stupid.

Stiles lifted his face back a fraction, just looking at his mate but turned his head when a hand tapped his cheek to see his daughter watching them. "Aww baby girl are you feeling left out." He turned his face fully to plant a kiss on her, then another when she giggled before grabbing her and turning her on her back.

"Papa loves you too." He grabbed her feet and legs, moving them back and forth as he spoke before holding them down as he lowered his head to her belly and blew a raspberry through her no legs onesy.

Derek watched little hands tap the top of Stiles making him pull back to look at their daughter with yellow eyes, before repeating his actions earning another laugh from Marie.

As he continued to watch them play, all he could think was this was a perfect way to wake up.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad and you enjoyed it.

If I missed any mistakes, please forgive me I don't see them all but I will get them.

If you would like to leave a review, then I would be most grateful. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea, then please feel free to do so but there's no need to be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
